The Latest Version of MiniTool ShadowMaker 2.0
MiniTool Solution Ltd. - the best backup software of 2018 provider, announced the release of its latest version MiniTool ShadowMaker 2.0 in late May. It is an all-in-one data protection and disaster recovery solution for PCs users. Users can rely on backup files to restore operating systems to a normal state once a disaster occurs, like a system crash, hard drive failure, mistaken operation, Windows update, and more. In September 2017, MiniTool released the 1.0 version of MiniTool ShadowMaker. After nine months’ hard working, the latest version 2.0 released. MiniTool ShadowMaker 2.0 is an all-in-one system backup and data protection solution that can be used to back up system/disk/files/folders, to customize backup schedule, to manage disk space taken up by backup files, to create WinPE bootable media, to clone hard drive, and so on. “We were thrilled to announce the launch of our latest backup software!” Said Michael, the manager at MiniTool Solution Ltd,. “I am so excited to see that MiniTool ShadowMaker had helped so many of our users all the time, and I hope that it can help more people in the future. And MiniTool welcomes more feedback and advice to MiniTool ShadowMaler and its future versions.” Easy to Use MiniTool backup software - ShadowMaker Pro 2.0 offers simple interface and guides users through the whole process flow. Both new computer users and seasoned professionals can easily back up system/disk/files/folders with a few clicks. 4 Essential Backup Features MiniTool ShadowMaker Pro 2.0 provides file backup, system backup, and disk/partition backup in case of any accidents like a virus attack, human errors, blue screen error, natural disaster or hard drive failure. File/Folder Backup: Users who pay great attention to some files or folders can choose this feature since it can movesome files or folders from Users, Libraries, or This PC to another safe place. Disk/Partition Backup: If users save lots of important files in the same location, this feature is recommended to create a disk/partition backup image. Disk Clone: This feature can copy a hard drive in only a few clicks. If users want to upgrade HDD to SSD, this feature is recommended. And, disk cloning is significant for instant boot up. System Backup: Windows cannot boot after serious virus invasion, human errors or after an unstable Windows update.This feature is designed to backup system drive completely including system partition, system reserved partition and EFI system partition. All data including applications, drivers, computer settings, system files and boot files will be imaged. When a system crashes, users can keep their PC running after restore with WinPE based Bootable Media Builder. In the main interface of MiniTool ShadowMaker Pro 2.0, the partition for system boot is selected by default, users need to specify a place in "Destination Folder" section to back up the system. Get Vital Data Protected before It's Too Late MiniTool ShadowMaker 2.0 is specially designed to safeguard your system and data to the greatest degree. This latest backup software is highly adept in automatic system backup and disk clone. With system image backup and disk cloning copy, users are able to revert operating systems as well as the whole system disk when a system error occurs or hard disk drive fails. More information about the latest backup tool:https://www.minitool.com/backup/shadowmaker-pro.html